rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhea Falun
Rhea Falun is a huntress and former member of team BSBR of Beacon. She owns a controlling share of the Valun corporation in Mistral, a company founded by her ancestors. Background Rhe is a member of the Falun family and a major stockholder of the Valun Corporation. Although she maintains a presence in the company’s business ventures, her primary work is as a huntress. Born in Mistral and the oldest child of the Falun family, she was raised in a relatively normal environment, beginning training to become a huntress at the age of 13 as was customary within the family. She was sent to combat school in Mistral before eventually graduating and moving to Vale in order to attend Beacon Academy. At Beacon, she was partnered with Aurum Adair Brewer and made a member of team Boysenberry alongside Brenner Silversmith and Sigal Waldgrun.After graduation, she returned to Mistral for a few years and took over her father’s shares of the Falun Corporation while working part time taking missions as a huntress. During a mission, she disappeared for several months, resurfacing in Vacuo with a strange shield in her possession and (allegedly) no recollection of her time missing. Since then, she has resumed her work as a huntress and continues to act in a supporting role for the family company. Personality Rhea is a stern but kind woman, and can be a bit stoic at times. In general she prioritizes the safety of others to her own well being, and her hand in the Valun Corporation goes towards encouraging them to manufacture defensive technology and housing over weapons. Although she has severed contact with her old team, Larisa parted with them on good terms. Appearance A large, extremely muscular woman with somewhat more masculine features. her combat wear consists of a suit of black colored plate armor mounted on a white, gray, and yellow racing suit with leather gloves and combat boots. The under suit has connection points which allow the armor components to be attached and removed easily as needed. Her hair is shoulder-length, straight, and of a dark grey tone. Powers and Equipment Weapons * Name: Magnus Clypeus (great earth shield) * Wielder: currently Larisa Valun, previously The Knight of Earth from The Legend of the Last Knight * Maker/Smith: Unknown * Type: Dust Augmented Tower Shield * Weapon Derivation: tower shield, Gravity Shield ability from Trine * Holstered/Inactive Form: N/A * Form 1: A curved rectangular shield measuring 6' tall and 3' wide, roughly 1" thick. the front is engraved with a cahill styled map of Remnant * Dust Capacity: the iron in the shield is imbued with massive quantities of gravity dust, * Usage: The dust infused in the shield can generate a gravity well, dragging objects towards the user or repelling them with an enormous amount of force. It is primarily used for bashing strikes or absorbing damage, and has been paired (by its current owner) with a high-caliber handgun utilizing earth dust rounds to spawn boulders, which can be used as projectiles by generating a gravity well or pulse. An unknown property of the shields construction causes the dust in it to only respond to its current owner, the criteria of which is not entirely understood. * Notes: ------------------ * Name: Trebuchet * Wielder: name TBD * Maker/Smith: name TBD * Type: Dust Genesis Pneumatic Pistol * Weapon Derivation: Tikhar (metro 2033/last light) * Holstered/Inactive Form: stored in a custom hipholster * Form 1: A simple pistol, utilizing a dust-based pressure burst system to fire ball-bearing like projectiles * Dust Capacity: custom pellets comprised of an earth dust crystal encased in glass with a secondary shell filled with force dust, wrapped in a second glass layer. wind dust for firing * Ammunition: .45 caliber ball ammunition * Usage: each pellet can generate a boulder roughly 3' in diameter, with actual dimensions varying shot to shot. They are initially propelled by a burst of force from the wind crystal in the grip, with the force dust triggering to amplify velocity as the boulder is generated. After initial spawning, the shield paired with the gun is used to generate gravity wells and spikes, tossing the boulders around. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Semblance * Name: Orichalcum Aegis * User(s): Larisa Valun * Type: Conversion * Purpose: Defensive * Short description: convert aura into a near indestructible metallic crystaline material * Activation Cue: the sound of glass shattering in reverse * Range: short * General limitations: can only create one cubic meter of crystal at a time, which is enough to deplete her aura * Passive ability(s) (if any): aura absorbs damage more efficiently * Active ability: Tier One: create a thing layer of hard but brittle crystal over any object in Larisa's hands. * Active ability: Tier Two: crystal is thicker and less brittle, can be created without covering an existing surface * Active ability: Tier Three: gain fine control over the shape of created crystal, can re-absorb crystal to restore aura. * Dust interaction (fire): crystals will detonate violently when struck with enough force * Notes: did my best to make the material she forms close to various depictions of the atlantian metal orichalcum as possible. Trivia WIP Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Female Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character